Audition
by QueenBee7
Summary: One-shot: Blaine's reaction to Kurt's NYADA audition and those gold pants. I know it's very belated, but still - it had to be done.


**So I realize this is a little outdated, especially considering the developments in the finale, but I started this a while ago and I really wanted to finish it. I feel like the dialogue at the end is kind of a mess - I hope you'll forgive me for that. **

* * *

Audition

The audition is thrilling and terrifying and when it's over Kurt feels like he's flying.

He comes down off the stage and Rachel and Mr. Schue are there and congratulating him but all he sees is Blaine. And Blaine is _beaming_. Kurt throws his arms around him and Blaine buries his face in Kurt's neck as his arms tighten on the small of Kurt's back.

"I'm so proud of you," he murmurs, and Kurt loves him all the more for how genuinely happy he sounds.

After sitting through Rachel's heartbreaking trainwreck of an audition, they head back to Kurt's house together. Burt and Carole are still at work and Finn is off consoling Rachel (God help him), so they have the house to themselves for a while.

Blaine drops to his knees the moment they walk into Kurt's room. No prelude, not even a word of warning - Kurt turns around from closing his door and Blaine is there, on the ground, looking up at him with dark, pleading eyes and slightly parted lips. His hands close tight on Kurt's hips, pulling him forward until Blaine's face presses into the gold fabric stretching over Kurt's hip bone.

"Blaine," Kurt says, and it's meant to sound like an admonishment but it comes out more like a gasp.

"I wish you could have seen yourself," Blaine says, ignoring him. He pushes Kurt's shirt out of his pants and kisses, hot and open-mouthed, across his stomach. "You were amazing and perfect and I just - God, I was so proud of you."

Kurt whimpers quietly, his fingers curling into Blaine's hair as Blaine pops the button on his pants and pulls at the zipper.

"And I was watching you - and these pants, fuck, _Kurt_... I was half hard and Rachel was _right there_..." The words tumble out of his mouth of their own accord, jumbled but awed and Kurt is utterly transfixed.

"But watching you - I just thought, I kept thinking, please stay with me, stay with me, God Kurt, _please_."

Kurt's pants and boxer briefs are just above his knees now, and Blaine has a hand on the back of his thigh, fingertips brushing feather-light patterns into his skin. Kurt has barely a moment to choke out "Yes, God, _always_," before Blaine's mouth is sealed tight around his cock and his voice unravels into a helpless moan.

He watches while Blaine blows him, takes in the pink fullness of his lips as they slip over Kurt's cock and the way his hair is starting to work free of the gel in the places that Kurt has grabbed it. It doesn't take very long at all, not with the way Blaine is using his mouth and playing his hands over the insides of Kurt's thighs. He comes with a breathless whimper, and he can feels Blaine's eyes on him while he falls apart.

When it's over, Kurt sinks to his knees, grabbing Blaine's face and kissing him hard.

"Always," he whispers, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine nods, and Kurt shuffles closer, till his knees are slotted on either side of Blaine's and he can feel Blaine hard against his thigh. He gets a hand between them and presses till Blaine whines, hips bucking forward.

"I mean it," Kurt says, navigating his way through buttons and fabric until he has a hand around Blaine's cock.

Blaine's eyes fall shut as a flush rises on his cheeks and neck.

"Okay," he says hoarsely.

Kurt leans in and kisses him, wet and dirty, his tongue sliding unapologetically into Blaine's mouth. Blaine fists his hands in Kurt's hair and groans into the kiss, hips starting to rock forward in time with Kurt's strokes. Kurt imagines that this is what sexually secure adults must kiss like - raw and hungry and unafraid. Lust in a kiss. He likes that he and Blaine are getting there already.

But he and Blaine are also teenage boys still working on their stamina, and soon enough Blaine is too far gone to kiss back. He pulls his mouth away to breathe and grunt against Kurt's cheek as his body starts to spasm. Heat and friction and the smell of Kurt and suddenly he's coming all over those glorious gold pants.

"Sorry," he mumbles bashfully, slumping backwards until his ass is resting on his heels and eyeing what he's done.

"I was going to wash them anyway," Kurt says with a shrug, standing and offering a hand to Blaine. "Although they might get even tighter in the dryer."

Blaine groans as he allows Kurt to pull him to his feet. "I'm not sure I can handle that."

"Maybe not," Kurt grins, blushing faintly at the compliment and pulling Blaine in for a kiss.

Blaine flops back on to Kurt's bed as Kurt grabs a handful of tissues and busies himself with some preliminary cleaning.

"Uh, Blaine?" Kurt says a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" Blaine replies, propping himself up on his elbows and looking over at Kurt.

"I think I need you to help me take my pants off."

He's blushing again, which is ridiculous considering what they were doing not ten minutes ago.

Blaine stares at him, snorts, and then burst into a fit of giggles.

"It's really not that funny," Kurt huffs.

"It's pretty funny," Blaine counters.

Kurt crosses his arms and looks pointedly in the other direction. Blaine tries not to be distracted by how sinfully tight those pants are.

"Aw, come here," Blaine says, grabbing Kurt by his belt loops and tugging him forward until he's standing between Blaine's legs.

"Are you going to help?" Kurt asks.

"Believe me, I would _love_ to help you take your pants off," Blaine teases.

"I'm sure you would," Kurt says, trying unsuccessfully to bite back a smile.

Five rather hilarious minutes later, Kurt's pants are on the floor and the boys are lying side by side on the bed, panting and laughing.

"I guess I'm just an expert at getting you out of your pants," Blaine says cheekily, and Kurt swats him lightly.

"You're ridiculous."

"And yet you love me anyway."

"I do," Kurt agrees.

He rolls on top of Blaine and is pleased to find that they're both already half-hard again. Blaine's eyes go wide when he realizes the same thing a few seconds later.

"Yeah?" he says just a little bit breathlessly.

"Yeah," Kurt nods, rolling his hips down.

Thank God for teenage recovery time.

* * *

**Reviews are the best. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
